Bathroom survivor
by Shamaru
Summary: This is like the show Survivor, but the Titans have to play in the bathroom!
1. Start the game!

This story I'm copying just a little from Bathroom Survivor in the Yu-gi-oh catigory. It's not compleatly copyed from it, but it is in some parts. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Shamaru: Okay! Let's get started with our game of bathroom survivor!  
  
Beastboy: What's that?  
  
Shamaru: You will each be compeating against each other to win a surprize!  
  
Raven: You mean we're all going to be locked in here untill everyone exept the winner is left?  
  
Shamaru: Yeah.  
  
Raven: You have got to be joking. Tell me you'r joking.  
  
Shamaru: Not joking!  
  
Robin: So what will the winner get?  
  
Shamaru: A prize that you get to choose.  
  
Starfire: Oh! Wonderful!  
  
Shamaru: Now! On with the game! The first test you have to do is make a craft!  
  
Beastboy: That will be easy!  
  
Shamaru: No shapeshifting!  
  
Beastboy: Aww...  
  
Shamaru: The one who wins gets immunity! That means you can't be voted off! And, after you vote someone off you must vote on a villan. Bye! (closes/locks the door)  
  
Starfire: (making something out of soap)  
  
Beastboy: (In the tub making something)  
  
Raven: (picking up odds and ends from the cupboards)  
  
Cyborg: (puting things together)  
  
Robin: (has 2 rolls of toilet paper, and some of his weapons in a heap)  
  
An hour passes by...  
  
Shamaru: (walks in) Alrighty! Time to see what you have! Robin?  
  
Robin: (holds up a miniature sculpture of the tower)  
  
Shamaru: Wow! Now Star?  
  
Starfire: (holds up a soap carving of a rabbit in perfect detail)  
  
Shamaru: Impresive! Cyborg?  
  
Cyborg: I didn't have time to make it.  
  
Shamaru: That's too bad. Raven?  
  
Raven: (holds up a life size image of Robin) I worked forever getting it just right.  
  
Shamaru: Well! If BB can't get something better than this, Raven will win immunity! BB? What do you have?  
  
Beastboy: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a masterpiece! (pulls back shower curtain to reviel a mini sculpture of the whole Titan's tower, in perfect detail and tiny figures of the Titans in perfect detail down to the very tips of their nails)  
  
All: (jaws dropping)  
  
Shamaru: Well! I guess this means BB gets immunity! Time to vote someone off! Remember, you can't vote off BB!  
  
Robin: Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy: Sorry Cy.  
  
Cyborg: Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Cyborg  
  
Raven: Cyborg.  
  
Shamaru: Well big guy, I guess it's time for you to go! (opens the door, shoves Cyborg out) If you guys want anything, I'm going out to get it!  
  
Beastboy: Something to eat!  
  
Robin: I'm good.  
  
Raven: Nothing for me.  
  
Starfire: A kitten!  
  
Shamaru: (leaves, later comes back with different bags for them, hands out bags)  
  
Starfire: (playing with a toy kitten)   
  
Beastboy: (munching on barbecued soy chips)  
  
Robin: (thinking)  
  
Shamaru: Now it's time to vote on an enemy! Either Gizmo, Jinx, or Slade.  
  
Beastboy: Gizmo.  
  
Starfire: Jinx.  
  
Raven: Whoever.  
  
Robin: Anyone but Slade.  
  
Shamaru: Looks like I get to pick between Jinx and Gizmo! I say bring in Gizmo!  
  
Gizmo: (comes in) Well hi there!  
  
Beastboy: Yeah! Now we can all have some fun!  
  
Gizmo: Hey! Beastboy!   
  
Shamaru: Wait! You guys are friends?  
  
Gizmo and Beastboy: Yep!  
  
So... How do you like my new story? Plz review! I'll write very soon! Bye! 


	2. New faces

Here's chapter 2 of my story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
Shamaru: So now we can start our next task! Oh, I almost forgot! We have a new player! Terra!  
  
Terra: (walks in) Hey everyone!  
  
All: Hey Terra!  
  
Shamaru: Your next task is to budy up with a partner and make a craft for each other! I will bring in some supplies! While I'm gone, I want you all to partner up! (walks out, later comes back with bags of craft stuff) Well, here ya go! Who are your partners?  
  
Beastboy: Terra!  
  
Robin: Starfire!  
  
Gizmo: Raven.  
  
Shamaru: Okay then, get to work! You have one hour!  
  
An hour later...  
  
Shamaru: (comes in) Okay everyone, what do you have? BB and Terra?  
  
Beastboy: I made a necklace! (hands it to Terra)  
  
His necklace is a gold chain wih rubys and saphires and a big diamond in the middle.  
  
Terra: I made a collar. (embarrased blush, hands it to Beastboy)  
  
Her collar is a thick black strip with a silver buckle and is decorated with green and gold gem stones.  
  
Shamaru: Those are both nice! Next, Star and Robin!  
  
Robin: I made a bracelet. (hands it to Starfire)  
  
His bracelet is a silver strip of silk with a moon dimond on it.  
  
Starfire: (smiles) I have made a band for the head! (hands it to Robin)  
  
Her headband is just a green strip of fabric with a silver stone on it.  
  
Shamaru: Okay! And last is Raven and Gizmo!  
  
Gizmo: I made a dark orb. (hands it to Raven)  
  
Gizmo made this one out of things he brought. It's a dark energy ball, that can destroy citys and can be used as a beautiful decoration too.  
  
Raven: (facinated by the dark orb) I made a g-4 27 lazer gun. (hands it to Gizmo)  
  
Her gun is a huge machine gun looking thing that shoots lazers instead of bullets.  
  
Author's note: I made this gun up. I don't know much about real guns.  
  
Shamaru: Well! Looks like immunity goes to Gizmo and Raven! Now time to vote someone off!  
  
Beastboy: Starfire.  
  
Terra: I'll go with Beastboy.  
  
Robin: Terra.  
  
Starfire: I'm sorry friend Terra!  
  
Raven: Starfire.  
  
Gizmo: Starfire.  
  
Shamaru: Well it looks like Starfire is out! Sorry Star.  
  
Starfire: Good bye friends! (leaves)  
  
Shamaru: Well now we are down to 4 contestents! You may all have something now!  
  
Beastboy: (wearing the collar) I'm good.  
  
Terra: (wearing necklace) some ice cream!  
  
Gizmo: Um, nothin'.  
  
Raven: nothing.  
  
Robin: I'm ok.  
  
Shamaru: (leaves and returns with some ice cream, hand it to Terra) Alright! You can take a break for a while! See ya' later! (leaves)  
  
Well how did you like that chapter? Plz review! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye! 


	3. Hello?

Well, I'm ready to write more on my story! So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!  
  
Shamaru: Okay teams, well people! Time to start on our new project!  
  
Beastboy: Again with the projects?  
  
Shamaru: Yes Beastboy, more projects. Your next task is to defeat each other in hand-to-hand combat! First, it will be Beastboy vs. Gizmo! Then the winner will challenge Robin then Terra then last, you will go against Raven! You may begin whenever you are ready BB and Gizmo.  
  
Beastboy: You'r goin' down little man!  
  
Gizmo: In your dreams, snot muncher!  
  
Shamaru: (narrating) And let the fight begin! Beastboy starts with a cobra bind but oh! Gizmo counters with missiles!  
  
Raven: Shut up.  
  
Shamaru: (anime sweatdrop)  
  
Beastboy: (transforms into a rat, chews Gizmo's backpack off)  
  
Gizmo: (grabs and throws Beastboy) Get off!  
  
Beastboy: (crashes into a wall)   
  
Shamaru: And Gizmo is the winner! Next round! Gizmo vs. Robin! Begin!  
  
Gizmo: I really don't think I should fight Robin.  
  
Robin: And why is that?  
  
Gizmo: Because if you win, I'll tell Slade!  
  
Robin: oO AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (curls up in fetal position)  
  
Shamaru: And the winner, by default, is Gizmo! Next round Gizmo vs. Terra! Begin!  
  
Gizmo: (chickens out)  
  
Terra: What? But I didn't even get to fight!  
  
Shamaru: Oh well. Winner is Terra! Next round Terra vs. Raven! Begin!  
  
Raven: I should warn you, I've never lost a match!   
  
Terra: Bring it on!  
  
Raven: Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos! (the sink flies at Terra's head)  
  
Terra: (is hit, knocked unconsious)  
  
Shamaru: The winner is Raven! Raven gets immunity! Time to vote someone off!  
  
Beastboy: Robin.  
  
Terra: Robin.  
  
Raven: Gizmo.  
  
Gizmo: Robin's goin' down!  
  
Robin: Gizmo.  
  
Shamaru: Well, looks like Robin has to leave! Sorry Robin!  
  
Robin: (leaves)  
  
Sooo...that was a good chapter! I'll write more real soon! Plz review! Bye! 


	4. Bye Bye Terra

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
Shamaru: Looks like it's down to 4 players! Time to vote someone on!  
  
Beastboy: Ice cream!  
  
Shamaru: You can't vote on ice cream! But I'll get you some later.  
  
Beastboy: Ok. Then I vote on Jinx!  
  
Terra: (slaps Beastboy) I thought you liked me!  
  
Beastboy: I do. But I like Jinx better 'cause she's cool. You'r just annoying.  
  
Terra: Uh! I don't like you anyway! I like Gizmo better!  
  
Gizmo: Yay! I got a girlfriend!  
  
Shamaru: VOTE!  
  
Beastboy: I did.  
  
Terra: How about Slade.  
  
Gizmo: Slade!  
  
Raven: Me and Jinx are buddys so I want her on! Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Shamaru: I guess I get to pick! I say bring in Jinx! (starts playing music)  
  
Jinx: (comes in dancing to the beat) Waz up homedogs?  
  
Beastboy: The cieling.  
  
Jinx: (blows up the sink) Oh darn these powers!  
  
Beastboy: Hey Jinx! Whatcha doin'?  
  
Terra: (anime anger face)  
  
Jinx: Hey BB! How ya been doin'?  
  
Beastboy: Fine. (notices Terra) C'mon, let's sit over there!  
  
Jinx: K. (follows Beastboy)  
  
Terra: (cudles up to Gizmo)  
  
Gizmo: (sits there with a cheezy grin and is blushing)  
  
Shamaru: Now for your next task! Here you go! (carts in a dinner platter loaded with baby back ribs) You have to eat the most to win immunity!   
  
All: (walk up and get ready)  
  
Shamaru: GO!  
  
Beastboy: Dude! You know I don't eat meat!  
  
Shamaru: The next task is easier.  
  
Terra: (stuffing ribs in her mouth like crazy)  
  
Shamaru: STOP! Okay! Looks like Terra wins! Now bring on the dessert!  
  
All but Beastboy: !!!!  
  
Shamaru: (carts in a dessert platter loaded with odd looking glop) Starfire was being a good sport, so she agred to make the dessert! Dig in!  
  
Beastboy: (used to being force fed the stuff from Starfire digs in) This time it really isn't bad!  
  
Terra: (tastes it) Ugh! It's awful! How do you eat that stuff BB?  
  
Jinx: (starts wolfing it down) No, it really isn't bad!  
  
Shamaru: STOP! It looks like Terra ate the most ribs, and BB ate the most 'happiness pudding'. But BB ate the most out of any of it! BB gets immunity! Time to vote someone off!  
  
Beastboy: Terra.  
  
Gizmo: Not my girl! Raven!  
  
Raven: Terra.  
  
Jinx: Terra.  
  
Terra: Jinx. Like it matters. Looks like I'm walkin'. Bye everyone. (leaves)  
  
Shamaru: Huh. I didn't even have to boot her out! Oh well.  
  
Poor Terra. Oh well. I really don't like her anyway. Sorry to all the Terra fans out there! But how did you like it? Plz review! I'll update soon! Bye! 


	5. Twist of fate!

I love my story! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Kota. She taught me so much about anime, but let's not get into that! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
Shamaru: We have a special guest here today! Just for a little while, Kota Honaruga!  
  
Kota: (comes in) Hey everyone!  
  
Beastboy: Um dude? Why does she have a tail? And cat ears?  
  
Kota: Ask my father and he will tell you that I am a royal blooded wolf demon!  
  
Shamaru: (transforms into her demon mode) Alas, we are both demons in human form!  
  
Raven: Finally! Some people I can relate to!  
  
Beastboy: Wait a gosh darn second! Our lives are in the...paws of a fox demon?!?  
  
Shamaru: That's about it!  
  
Kota: Oh! I almost forgot! My father came and Shamaru, your little brother insisted that he came to see you while I'm here.  
  
Shamaru: (sighs) Bring them in.  
  
Kota: (opens the door) Hey dad!  
  
Seshoumaru: I told you not to call me that in public! Now everyone will think I'm a sissy demon!  
  
Kota: But I thought you always thought you were perfect and you told me anyone who apposed you would be stuck in a hell hole with Ryokon.  
  
Seshoumaru: Yes, well...Ryokon refuses to help me anymore. He says he has to protect the forest and...plant some more trees.  
  
Kota: Oh.  
  
Shamaru: Well little brother, I thought you were afraid of coming here!  
  
Shippo: No! I'm not afraid anymore!  
  
Beastboy: Dude! Hello! There are other people in here!  
  
Jinx: (looks at Shippo) Can you do that Beastboy?  
  
Beastboy: What?  
  
Jinx: Just grow a tail. Can you do that?  
  
Beastboy: (grows a fox tail) Yeah I can do that! I can do the ears too! (grows cat ears)  
  
Shamaru: Aww! How cute! It looks good on ya BB!  
  
Beastboy: (turns back)  
  
Shippo: Wow! We have lots of shape shifters where we come from! But none who could just do one thing!  
  
Kota: Well, looks like we gotta go! Bye Shamaru!  
  
Shamaru: See ya later! (turns back into human mode)  
  
Kota, Seshoumaru and Shippo: (leave)  
  
Shamaru: Okay! Time for your next task! Umm hello?  
  
All but Shamaru: (have fainted)  
  
Shamaru: Oh well!  
  
HAHAHA! I have Inuyasha people in there! HAHAHA! So, how did you like it? Plz review telling how you liked! I'll update soon! Bye!  
  
Beastboy: Keep reading, or you will be cursed!  
  
Shamaru: Shut up before I'm forced to eat you.  
  
Beastboy: Shuting up now. 


End file.
